Look at the Future
by ThePokemonWarrior
Summary: A new organization has risen to power. All ten pokedex holders must band together and stop it. MangaQuest, Oldrival, Special, Frantic, enjoy!
1. Calm before Chaos

Hi, Its The PokemonWarrior. Sorry that I missed Friday's story, I had writers block :T Well, inspiration struck in a dream! And it probably sounded better in ma head! Just hear me out, okay? So, I was dreaming about when Gold and Silver and Crys were in the crack of time, and when I woke up, I thought, why not! They are needed as pokedex holders once again, and they need to travel back in time to stop an evil team! If course, in the dream, Gold and Crys admitted their feelings for each other and blah blah blah. Oh well. What shall this team be called? Psychic type pokemon... Team time? Team Psychic? Team Shadow? Whatever. I'll decide in the next chapter. I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. Enjoy!

Normal POV

"What does the professor need us for, anyway?" Sapphire asked, stuffing more pokeballs into her bag. "Dunno. Something about Rainbow and Silver wings." Red answered, looking towards the desk at the Pokemon Center. " I sure hope not! Ho-oh gives me nightmares. " Blue announced, sitting down next to the now uncomfortable Green. "I thought you got over that?" Crystal said as she looked up from her sudoku. "I don't think I ever will." Blue shuddered. Red glanced at the Pokemon Center desk (let's call it the PCD okay?) Again. Nurse Joy hadn't appeared yet. Crys returned to her game while Gold and Silver arm wrestled. Yellow studied the feathers on her hat, looking at them for a distraction. Blue was testing Greens paitience, pestering him constantly. Ruby was sewing, not anything out of the ordinary. Emerald was outside, doing Arceus knows what. Red finally broke the silence. "Hey, my Venusuar wasn't hurt. Green, do you have an unharmed pokemon?" Red asked, standing up. "My Charizard is fine. Battle?" Green replied, happy of an excuse to get away from Blue's constant pestering. Gold looked up from arm wrestling, interested in watching probably. Silver grabbed his chance and slammed Gold's arm against the table. "Ow! That hurt!" He growled. "Never waste a moment." Ruby chimed. "Hey, our Pokemon are healed!" The usually quiet Yellow spoke, running over to the PCD. "Six on six, then!" Red told Green as he rushed over with Yellow. Sapphire literally sprinted over, a challenge in her eyes. " Well, darn. She's going to challenge me, I'll bet. " Ruby sighed, shuffling over not nearly as enthusiastic. Green was a lot more mature, walking calmly over. Blue, however, was skipping enthusiastically to the PCD. Silver followed, smiling at his sister's enthusiasm, but walking as calm as Green. Gold got both his and Crystals pokemon, probably as a favor. What happened after, was exactly Ruby's prediction. "Hey Ruby! I challenge you to a battle!" Sapphire yelled a lot louder than needed. She got a couple of dirty looks, but she seemed oblivious. Ruby groaned as Sapphire dragged him outside to the battle grounds. Yellow laughed inwardly, then called her Pokemon out. Red and Green dashed out the doors, excited by the challenge. Gold sat down next to Crystal and gave her the pokemon. "You promised me a lava cookie for that!" He complained when she continued her number puzzle. " Oh, fine! Just hold on... " she searched her bag until she found the lava cookie package. She pulled out a napkin, the placed a cookie on it for him to eat. Gold snarfed it down, scattering crumbs everywhere. Blue pulled out her pokegear and called someone. Silver walked outside to watch the battle. Yellow groomed her pokemon, giving them treats to calm them when she had to brush out a knot. Peaceful as it was, it's calm before the chaos.

"Charizard, fly!" Green commanded. " Venusaur, hold it down! " Red countered. "Flamethrower!" The Venusaur crashed to the ground. Red sweatdropped. "Best two out of three?" He asked, calling Venusaur back. "I won, now fork it over." Green kept his calm aroua and didn't dance in victory. " Fine... " Red gave him the money owed. Green smirked, accepting the money and stuffing it in his wallet. They both stepped off the field, signaling for Sapphire and Ruby to battle. Sapphire assumed her regular stance, on all fours, and sent out her Tropius. Ruby sent out his Swampert, most likely wanting to end the battle quickly, because he didn't want to battle anyway. "Troppy, magical leaf." Sapphire yelled happily. " Muddy water! " Ruby commanded. Unable to counter the move, Swampert fell with a mighty crash. "Oh well, guess I lose." Ruby said in mock disappointment. " What about yer other pokemon?"Sapphire asked, recalling her Tropius and standing up. "No way! Yellow just groomed them!" Ruby growled, putting Mumu back in its pokeball. She huffed, furious that he had ended the battle so quickly. Red was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. Green had gone inside, annoyed that his junior had no taste for battle. Upon arriving inside, Green saw that the Professor Oak had arrived. Blue glared at the professor. "You're late. I tried calling, but you never answered. Where were you?" Blue grumbled. " Ah, sorry. I was kind of busy. " Oak replied, a hint of hardness in his voice. "Busy with what?" Green asked, glaring back at Blue. "You see, I had to catch Lugia and Ho-oh first." Oak replied , holding up the pokeballs. "I could've caught them for you. No offense, but you're a little old for that." Silver chimed in. Oak didn't need to say anything, he just glared at Silver. Blue looked uncomfortable, scooting as far away from Oak as she could. Yellow shyly raised her hand, even though she could have spoken in the awkward silence. "Yes, Yellow?" Oak withdrew his glare and looked at Yellow. "What did you need us for, anyways?" She asked, letting her hand down. " We need the other pokedex holders first. " He said, almost looking grim. Green turned to the door and yelled at the other pokedex holders to come in. As soon as they were all in the Pokemon center, Oak began to speak. "As you all know, I gathered you here for a reason..." Sapphire groaned at the thought of yet another long speech. " You see, there is something going on with the Pokemon at Ilex Forest. I have been studying them for weeks now, and there is something off about them. I want you pokedex holders to investigate. " Oak finished. "And Lugia and Ho-oh are for...?" Blue asked. " I would like you to each take a silver and rainbow wing. Just in case, for you never know. " Oak replied. "Also, you will be in pairs. Lessee... Blue and Green, you're investigating together. Red and Yellow, Gold and Crys, Ruby and Sapphire and finally Emerald and Silver." Each pair stood up as their name was called. Yellow blushed as Red went to stand beside her. Both Crystal and Sapphire rolled their eyes and went to stand by their partners. Green voluntarily sat by Blue, while Silver seemed slightly annoyed because a munchkin had been appointed his partner. "Eat lunch and then go investigate." Oak ordered, then walked out of the Pokemon Center. " Ummm... The feathers? " Red asked. "Oh, right! Come outside." Oak reopened the door to let them outside. They filed outside, single file. Oak called out the Pokemon as they all gathered around. Blue whimpered as the fire bird sniffed her. Oak plucked nine feathers from each pokemon, since Yellow already had hers, and handed them to each pokedex holder. "Good luck! Stay safe!" Oak called as he flew away on Ho-oh. Blue seemed scared when she held the rainbow wing. Much to everyone's surprise, Sapphire let Ruby arrange the feathers nearly in her hair. Crys also put them in her hair, just not as neatly. Green chained them to his necklace. Gold put them in his pocket, While Ruby had found a way to make it blend with his clothing. Silver put them into his jacket pocket, And Emerald.. May or may not survive the emergency they were preparing for. Red put them on his hat like Yellow. Blue still didn't do much with the feathers, just gripped them tightly. "Come on Blue, let's go get some lunch." Green said, calling out his Charizard and getting on its back, signaling for Blue to hop on too. Red and Yellow had flown off to the trees, Gold and Crystal walked to a place in town, Silver and Emerald had gone back inside, and Sapphire dragged Ruby out into the forest. If not for the serious situation, Yellow, Crys, Sapphire and Green would have considered it their first date. But the storm has barely begun...

Sorry it's late! How did you like it? Good? Bad? Dramatic? Choppy? I liked writing it :3 Also, it's just the first chapter! Enjoy more chapters to come! Also, I haven't figured out the team name yet. And isn't it odd how I can come up with a thousand words for Sudoku but can only come up with one word for Pokemon Center desk? Oh well, whatever. Hope you enjoyed. PokemonWarrior, out.


	2. Don't Dwell on the Past

Hi! The PokemonWarrior here! First, let's get the disclaimer out of the way... I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. But... I do own, drumroll please,... Team... Dang it, what was it? Ummmm...Why can't I remember? Sigh... Team Future! Yesss! That was it! I would have called it Team Past or Team Present, but it didn't fit. So, without further ado, let's write the story!

Normal POV

The forest stretches farther than any other. It's like a cruel maze... Crystal shivered. "I'm full! Some restaurant that was. Filled me up... Crys? Crys are you listening?" Gold poked her. Crys shivered again. She could never erase that picture from her mind.

*flashback*

Gold stuffed yet another burger in his mouth. Crumbs flew everywhere. The wall was splattered with a strange red substance... Ketchup. Who needed that much ketchup? Who had to rely on that much... Food?

*end flashback*

"You put the restaurant out of business, Gold." Crystal remarked. "Oh come on, they were fine. They needed to add more flair to it anyways." Gold replied, walking deeper into the forest. "They had to put a wanted poster of you everywhere in the city, ya know." She wanted to hit him sooo bad. Gold said nothing, just sat down. " I'm still hungry though.. " He said. Crystal fainted.

Meanwhile..

Yellow put the blanket down on the grass. They had both agreed on a picnic, since they couldn't decide on a resturant. "It's nice, isn't it?" Red asked, pulling out some berries from the picnic basket. Yellow remained silent, but nodded. The light danced on the forest floor. At the edge of Ilex Forest, it was quite sunny, despite the thick covering of leaves. "We're going to meet up with Gold, Crys, Ruby, Sapphire, Green and Blue after this, right?" Yellow asked after getting a few berries from the basket. " Yep. Silver and Emerald are coming later. " Red answered matter-of-factly. Yellow nodded once again, taking a bite of an oran berry. They are lunch in an awkward silence, not daring to break it. Chuchu and Pika were playing a few feet away, sometimes play-fighting, sometimes just chasing each other around. Rustling from a bush distracted Yellow for a few heartbeats. Whispering followed. She could only make out a few words.. "Be Quiet!...they... Hear...no...pokedex... Champion..." Was quietly passed between two people. Red didn't seem to hear. He was staring at the forest, lost in his own thoughts. She didn't want to shatter the silence, not did she want to fight alone. The two spying people might jump out at any moment. Wait... Yellow thought. She adjusted her hat. The bush shook again. They wanted the feathers! She took one of her pokeballs out of her pocket, then tossed her hat to land just far enough to get them to jump out. Her prediction was, in fact, correct. The bush shook violently as two girls jumped out. That not only alerted Red, but also made him call out his pokemon. "Well, well, well.. What do we have here? Two little kids playing hero." The first one taunted. They both were dressed in the same outfit, a black skirt and top with a white slash across the shirt. While they spat out insults, Yellow used her powers to transport three of her Pokemon to behind them. " Enough chitchat! Come on and fight! " Red challenged. "Gothorita! Celebi!" The two called. " Poli! Aero! " Red called. "Omny! Kitty!" Yellow yelled. " Exbo! Aibo! " Gold leaped out of the other side of forest. "Megaree! Natee!" Crystal followed. The two spies looked unsure, but as they were just about to call orders... "Chic! Relly!" Sapphire leaped out behind the two unidentified people. " Mumu! Kiki! " Ruby had arrived behind her. "Am I the only one who doesn't name my pokemon? Charizard, Ninetales!" Green called. "It appears so! Blasty! Ditty!" Blue yelled. The pokedex holders surrounded the two suspicious people. "Come! Let's get out of here!" The second one said urgently. " Don't you get it? We're surrounded, dummy! " the first one screeched in anger. "Who are you?" Ruby asked in a dominant tone. "N-no one! Just passerbys!" The first said, not so keen to reveal her identity. "Don't you dare lie!" Sapphire hissed. " I saw ya leap out at Red and Yellow! " She growled, now on all fours. "I-i 'm not! It's true!" The second one started to fake-cry. This only made Sapphire angrier. Yellow suddenly remembered her hat. The first one held it firmly between her hands. "Who are you?" Green asked again , edging closer. They were stubborn. "I told you! We're just passerbys! That girl tossed her hat and I was returning it!" The second one sobbed. "Likely story! Who. Are. You?!" Gold growled. " We 're Team Future grunts! Our boss ordered us to get the Rainbow and Silver wings! "The second one cried. "Idiot!" The first one hissed. " Celebi, get the feathers! " the first Team Future grunt yelled. "Charizard, Ninetales, Fire blast!" Green commanded. Celebi crashed to the ground before reaching even one of the dexholders. The Team Future grunt called out several other pokemon, each failing to even get close to the feathers. "The boss is going to be furious!" The second grunt screamed. "Either she's gonna kill us, or these people are!" The first grunt screeched back. " She? " asked Gold. "What makes ya think girls can't be the boss of a team?" Sapphire growled. " How about we focus on the hat, with the feathers, that they have? " Yellow hissed. The grunts were about to make their escape. "You're right straw hat girl." Gold commented. "Saur! Hold them down!" Red called out his Venusaur, and commanding it to use its vines to stop the grunts from flying away. Saur had not healed from Red and Greens earlier battle, and the grunt grabbed their chance. " Gothorita! Psychic! "The first grunt yelled. Venusaur fell back, letting the duo escape. "Gah! They got away. With the hat.." Blue commented. " Don't underestimate Saur. " Red replied, gently petting Saur and gently grabbing the hat from the vines. "Phew." Yellow said, looking at the hat with the tattered feathers. Red gave it back to her, and Yellow put the hat back on. " Good timing, eh? " Crys commented. "I'd say! I was about to lose." Yellow replied. "Those stupid grunts! They caught, or stole, Celebi!" Sapphire growled. "Relax, wild gal. They'll come back, and we'll beat them." Gold said, looking at the deeper forest. Everyone nodded, as if it was a vow to themselves. " Wheres Silver? And Emerald? " Blue asked. "Professor told them they were backup." Ruby answered. Blue nodded, and it appeared she had finally found a place for the feathers, in her hair, with the silver wing hiding the rainbow wing. " Guys! Look! " Red called, sprinting towards the shrine, hidden by the trees, which was now glowing. Everyone followed, looking in awe. "Gothorita! Now!" The familier grunts voice screamed. A huge Pokemon shoved them into the shrine. " Ah! " Blue screeched. The shrine stopped glowing and the doors shut. "No! No! No! We're trapped!" Blue yelled in fear mixed with anger. "Not everyone's here. Yellow, Red and Ruby must be outside." Green said. Crystal looked dazed, unaware of whatever was going on. "Crys? Hey!" Gold shoved her. Crys snapped out of it. "Ow, what was that for?" She asked. "We have to stay aware." He hissed angrily. " Ow.. " Blue muttered to herself. "Hm?" Green looked at her. " Nothing! I'm fine. " Blue answered, standing up. She looked around. Walking out of earshot, she muttered: "I shouldn't have left the Rainbow wing at the resturant."

Good? Bad? Choppy? Cheesy? Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! Expect the next chapter in a few weeks, because I'm also going to make another multi chapter story. It will probably be a bunch of random chapters, or even bloopers. It will be funny and not very many serious things. Hope you enjoyed! PokemonWarrior, out. (P.S. I tried to add a little bit of funnies to the story=)


End file.
